Keiichi Kuchiki/Quotes
(To Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin) "I always asked myself, if I could be reincarnated, what kind of person would I be? Or rather, what kind of person would I like to be? However, I'm afraid thiat this may be a question that doesn't have an answer. But if I wer eto take a guess, I would want to be born as a kind, genlter soul. Not this demon that I have been cursed to be in this lifetime. And second, what kind of world would I live in? I would want to live in a world without war and struggle, like we are all cursed to live in right now. In this world, there are no evil people. There are either pure people or regular people, who's hearts have been tainted and twisted by the world itself. And this is the truth. Don't even try to tell me that what I'm saying is wrong, Urehara, because you know it very much yourself. Is that not why you created the Hogyoku? To try and bring peace to this ever war torn world? Do not try and deny it. Even if we have beings in this world with honor and justice in their eyes, pride will always consume the pure hearted, and turn them into something ugly. In this world of war and hatred, I have been searching for an answer to this question, but have, so far, came up with no answers." *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "To surrender who you are and live without belief is more terrible than dying. Even more terrible than dying young." *(To Sora Hiragi) "We're searching for a reason for existence. With our own strength because, maybe the truth is, there's no meaning or purpose to life from the very beginning. Everyone hopes and tries to desparately hard to find a reason for existence. The reason of birth, of staying with someone, of existence, believing we have to find them all with our own hands. Like finding a place for ourselves in dreams, in jobs, in people. The reasons we discover may be fragile, indefinite, and desolate. We may lose it too, but even so, we want a reason. As long as I'm alive, I want it too. If possible, I want to find a reason for existence with a person, with someone." *(To Kenpachi Zaraki) "Only a brute warrior finds glory in destruction." *(To Shion Kuchiki) "Of what worth is a Shinigami who fails to protect the powerless." *(To Shikyo Fushiawase) "If you do evil out of hatred for evil, the hate and rage will only birth new conflict." *(To Kenpachi Zaraki) "A man without fear cannot be wise." *(To Kenpachi Zaraki) "The weight of my swords is equivilent to the weight of my pride. The wound from my battle with you is an honor, not a fetter." *(To Yoruichi Shihoin) "I've livedm y life up tot his point fighting to protect those close to me. But even in this wake, I wasn't able to protect anyone. I've been nothing but a damn, owrthless fool. Even in the very end, I could not save anyone. That's why, once again, just like that day, my heart craves to be drenched in blood. I suppose, a demon will always be a demon." *(Keiichi's beliefs in Zanjutsu and his teachings) "Zanjutsu as a very diverse art form, and each user has their own style as long as they're willing to cultivate it and truly make it their own." *(To Yoruichi Shihoin) "I know his suffering. After all, the black beast of vengeance lies within me, as well." *